


Twelve Days of Christmas

by MegannRosemary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/pseuds/MegannRosemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Regina Mills can be grumpy at Christmas. Emma has a plan to let the beautiful woman how she feels about her and hopes the cheerful holiday spirits will work in her favour. This is her chance. On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me hot apple cider...in a tree. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

December 1:   _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

Not even Regina Mills could be grumpy at Christmas.

The town was buried in soft snow that glowed with all the colours of the rainbow from the Christmas lights that nearly smothered the houses and shops. Garlands of pine boughs and red ribbons decorated fences and windows shone with candles. Storybrooke was buzzing with Christmas cheer and the loving warmth of the winter solstice,

If there was a time when the dark-haired woman wouldn't be able to resist the charms of a certain blonde Sherriff, it would be now.

It was now or never, Emma was going to win over the mayor, the mother of her child and the love of her life.

Emma knew she had to start small. That tiny, infuriating, amazing, sexy woman was skittish like a spring colt.

She pushed open the door of the diner, stomping her boots to remove the snow. Glancing around, she noticed little holly plants on each table and a bright red ribbon cheerfully wrapped around the bar.

She hopped up on a stool, "Hey Granny."

The older woman nodded, "Your usual?"

"Yeah thanks." She rubbed her hands together, the friction warming her, as she gathered her courage. She tried again, her voice cracking with nerves, "Hey Granny?"

The older woman looked up with slight exasperation. "What is it child?"

She thought quickly, not ready to share her plan with the general public yet. "I uh have to get some paperwork over to the mayor and I thought I might bring a peace offering in case I forgot to dot the Is or cross the Ts. You know... " She trailed off, finishing with a shrug. Today, she knew that her files were perfectly filled out, she wanted her gift to be a real gift, no strings attached.

Granny studied her before replying carefully, "The mayor loves a good mug of hot apple cider this time of year, coming right up."

"Awesome thanks."

A few minutes later and she was juggling two steaming mugs as she rushed down the street.

She made it to the doors at nine on the dot.

The only problem she had now was opening the door.

Emma glanced around helplessly.  _Shit_ , now she was going to be late.

She set her own cup in the ground and pulled open the door, only to kick it into the snow in her struggle. She could deal with half a cup of coffee as long as the precious cider was safe.

Emma strode confidently into Regina's office, one mug of cider safely in her hand, with the bonus of perfectly completed paperwork in the bag over her shoulder.

Regina sat in her desk chair, looking regal as ever, "You're late Miss Swan."

The blonde shook her head in denial and held out the cup. "A gift for you."

"What is it?" She eyed the mug carefully.

"You'll like it, I promise. Take a sip please." Averting her eyes then, she rummaged in her satchel for her files and plopped them unceremoniously onto her desk.

Regina let out a soft moan, licking her lips to catch a wayward drop of hot cider. "Thank you Emma," She murmured huskily.

Emma's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating wildly and her palms sweating.

She wasn't supposed to do that.

That was hot.

It made her want to do things that neither of them were ready for.

It made starting small very difficult, she wanted to get right to the good part.

Emma avoided her gaze as she sat down, knowing her eyes were filled with traitorous desire. She took a slow sip her own tepid half-full cup of coffee to regain her composure and refocus on the plan.

Regina cleared her throat, "I don't believe that was an invitation to make yourself comfortable. "She took another careful sip, "Thank you for the cider Sheriff, you may go now."

"It's cold out," Emma pouted, "At least let me finish my coffee and warm up."

"It's half a block dear."

The blonde stuck her lower lip out even further.

"I see where Henry gets that from," The brunette rolled her eyes.

Emma grinned, pout forgotten, "And we're both irresistible."

She hummed noncommittally, lips pursed as she let her gaze travel over the other woman. She took her time looking, but her eyes didn't betray a single thought that she may or may not have been having. "You may finish your coffee and then you will go."

"Thanks!" Emma settled in again, watching as the mayor took another sip of her cider and sighed with pleasure. "So what other kind of things do you like for the holiday season?"

"You staying here wasn't an invitation to speak Miss Swan."

"C'mon that's awkward," The pout was back. "Tell me, or is it too embarrassing?" She picked her words carefully, knowing that the beautiful brunette never turned down a challenge.

With a cautious glare, Regina replied, "I am partial to anything candy cane flavoured and I make excellent sugar cookies. Eggnog and gingerbread are far too strange and much to commercialized in this land."

Emma was on the edge of her seat with excitement, "What about fruit cake? Please tell me that you don't like fruit cake."

Her lips quirked in disgust, "It's vile, if I was queen in this land I would outlaw it."

Emma sighed dramatically, "I'm glad you said that otherwise this would never work, you really are the perfect woman."

"What would never work?" Regina eyed her suspiciously, eyes twinkling with something that looked a lot like hope.

Emma gulped the last of her coffee and stood up quickly, "Have a good day, Regina. I'll see you."

"But...Good day Sheriff."

She waved saucily over her shoulder, turning precisely to give her curls an extra bounce as she let the door swing shut behind her.

She practically skipped down the street, day one was a success.

She hadn't thrown the drink in her face and she hadn't thrown her out.

In fact, she'd opened up.

A few tiny, seemingly insignificant details were all the world to Emma.

This would work.

XxX

Every day for the rest of the week, Emma would show up precisely at nine to bring her a hot apple cider.

One such occasion, Emma would remember it fondly, Regina leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs in such a way that Emma couldn't help but stop and stare. "You know Miss Swan I could penalize you for being late every day this week."

"Who is to say that I'm not working right now?" Emma grinned confidently, "I'm making sure that the mayor is safe, warm and happy, it's the most important job in the city."

"What makes you think I'm happy?" She asked sternly, even as her lips turned up in a soft smile.

"You do." Emma took a sip of her coffee, the cup hot and not half full. There had been no more unfortunate accidents the rest of the week.

The brunette raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows questioningly.

"You're smiling." The Sheriff explained.

"I'm not." With her words, she carefully schooled her features.

"You are," The blonde cocked her head to study the dark haired woman, and added, "With your eyes."

Regina did smile then, from head to toe.

The hadn't said a word for several minutes, softly staring and quietly smiling as they finished their drinks.

Emma was pleased at how her first gift had turned out, how the other woman hadn't been able to resist her clumsy charms.

They were ready, she thought.

Regina and Emma.

The beginning.

Now and for forever.

* * *

 

December 8:  _On the Second Day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

For her second gift, she picked it up a notch.

Just a little though.

They weren't ready to dive into a lake, just ready to move forward by carefully picking their way across rocks in the stream.

She'd had fun over the weekend collecting the pieces of her next present, and using her limited creative skills to make it look Regina worthy. She was pretty damn proud of herself all things considered, she hoped Mother-of the Year wouldn't think her juvenile.

The day was warm, the afternoon sun was shining brightly and the snow was already melting from its rays. She tossed her hair happily, soaking up the warmth as she practically skipped down the street.

Emma slipped into the office and placed the small plastic bag on Regina's desk.

She lingered for a moment, looking around to make sure Regina wouldn't miss the package. It was only for a moment though, because she felt but she felt like she was invading the privacy of the other woman's office.

XxX

Regina noticed the bag as soon as she walked in the room. The crinkly plastic bag, covered in smiling snowmen and closed with three perfectly curled festive ribbons, was garish and tacky and stuck out against the slick cool lines of her office.

Picking it up, she found a note taped to the side. It was short and simple like the woman it was from.  _Enjoy- E_

She couldn't stop the small smile from crossing her face.

Emma.

She couldn't resist the cheerful wrapping and pulled off the ribbons carefully to reveal the tasty treats inside. Sifting through the candy, she discovered a small bundle of grape candy canes had another note.  _Come share with me_  - E.

After checking her schedule and confirming it was decidedly free, she hurried into the station, her boots clicking on the wet linoleum.

She marched right up to the Sheriffs desk and put the purple candies in front of her. "Dear, I do believe these are yours."

Emma pulled off the plastic wrapper and started sucking on the purple and white striped candy, "Mmm thanks," Came the muffled response.

The brunette tapped her foot. "You know that a gift is traditionally for someone else, you don't demand to share. "

Emma giggled shyly, shrugging off the rebuff. She had the sense to look embarrassed, knowing that she'd forced Regina to make a move, reach out, but she justified that Regina didn't do anything that she didn't want to.

The blonde stuck out her tongue, eyes crossing as she examined the purple stain on it.

"Really dear?" Regina rolled her eyes, though couldn't help but smile at the simple joy the candy had brought the other woman.

"What? "Emma teased, wagging her tongue back and forth before taking another lick. Then, changing her focus so suddenly neither of them had time to prepare, she winked, "Why don't you stay for a kiss?"

"What?" She stammered, cheeks flushing involuntarily.

"A kiss," The blonde nodded to the bag Regina had brought with her, still clutched in her hands.

"Oh...Alright, I suppose I could." The older woman took a seat across from the blonde and pawed though the bag to find a silver wrapped chocolate. Carefully, she removed the foil and popped in her mouth, chewing carefully.

"Don't I give the best kisses?" Emma asked, lowering her gaze and lowering her voice.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, glancing up at Emma so that her gaze fell on her lips. "Yes, I suppose you do," She replied breathlessly.

"How about a hug?" Emma grinned wider this time.

The brunette inched forward, her legs uncrossing as if tempted to do just that. Then her eyes snapped to the bag and she pulled out another wrapped chocolate. She took her time knowingly licking her lips to catch a sliver of chocolate that fell at the corner.

Emma gasped audibly in the otherwise empty room. Trying to regain her composure, keep her footing in the game she had started, she murmured, "Now don't I give the best hugs."

"Yes, you do." Regina agreed huskily. She settled into her chair to enjoy the rest of candy in comforting company and pulled a candy cane from the bag.

A few minutes later Emma asked, "What colour is your tongue?"

Regina poked it out corner, her eyes twinkling.

"Hmmm," Emma murmured, "Maybe I should come a little closer. " She stood up and began to walk towards her but at the panicked look in the other woman's eyes, she sank back against the desk. She brought them back to their easy teasing and chuckled, "I can't really tell yet, but ha! I got you to stick out your tongue!"

"Don't tell Henry." Regina winked.

"Don't tell Henry what?" The towheaded boy popped his head around the corner.

Regina jumped up, smoothing her skirt and looking entirely flustered.

Emma replied smoothly, "What he's getting for Christmas."

"Guyyyyys," He groaned, glancing between the two of them, "Is that why you guys are like talking to each other."

Emma cringed at the idea of lying past her initial teasing, "No kid, we were just talking."

"Why?"

"Because she's nice to talk to." Emma kicked her boot against her desk absentmindedly.

"You like talking to Emma?" Henry asked Regina.

"Of course I do."

 _Really_? Emma mouthed.

Regina nodded, a small smile melting the stiff line of her red lips.

"You don't hate each other anymore?" The boy asked incredulously.

"We never hated each other." Emma declared proudly.

Regina agreed, shaking her head, "We simply had our disagreements."

Henry shrugged in disbelief and what appeared to be acceptance when he pulled up a box of files to sit on and dug into the candy on the desk.

Emma put her hand on the bag, "One piece or you'll ruin your dinner, plus that's your moms candy." She closed up the bag with ribbons, tying a precise bow, and handed it to Regina.

Regina smiled gratefully, mouthing a  _thank you_.

Emma's heart soared at the smile and the thank you. Part of her plan was to show her that she could be a good mother, that she wasn't just trying to be the cool mom and to take him away from her. Henry was the most important thing in Regina's life and winning her heart meant winning her trust around Henry.

Henry grumbled but munched the chocolate happily, licking his fingers to the irritation of both his mothers.

The three of them settled into a quiet discussion about their day's before Henry and Regina went home for homework and dinner.

Emma reached out, her hand closing around Regina's arm. "Thanks for sharing with me."

"Thank you for the gift," Regina treated her to a genuine smile before heading down the hall.

"You're welcome," Emma whispered after her, her gaze following the sway of her hips.

Henry toppled her out of her reverie with a bear hug, "Bye Ma."

"Bye Henry," She called after his retreating back.

As soon as they were out of sight, she did a dance around her office.

Emma struck a pose, Regina wasn't immune to her irresistible charm.

They were on.

* * *

 

December 13:  _On the third day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

There was an envelope left on her desk.

It couldn't be business, the envelope was covered in glittery snowflakes.

She looked carefully around to see if anyone was there, particularly if there was a certain blonde Sherriff lurking in the shadows.

No one.

She peeled back the flap and pulled out three stiff cardboard rectangles.

The fair. Three tickets to the Fair. 

"Emma," She whispered to the empty room. Of course it was her.

She marched to Granny's, ordering herself a cider and the blonde a hot chocolate, before she marched right back to the Sherriff station.

"Sherriff Swan!" She'd made no move to announce her presence, simply calling out as she turned the corner.

Her voice startled the blonde who was only a few feet away, fiddling with the coffee pot.

It fell to the floor with a clatter as she spun to face the other woman, "Regina!"

"I believe you forgot something this morning," She purred, handing Emma the paper cup with hot chocolate.

She looked sheepishly from the cup in her hand and the one in Regina's, "Oops, I..I'm sorry. " Emma brightened in the next second, "Did you see what I did got you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I know as mayor it's your duty to go but I don't want that. I don't want you to just go to shake a few hands... "

The brunette leaned back against the desk, settling in to sip her cider, while she focused her questioning gaze at the other woman.

Emma sighed and fumbled with her words, "I want you to go with me and Henry and we'll have an amazing time."

"This is supposed to be a present, for me?" Regina pursed her lips, masking her desire to send the blonde a dazzling smile.

She turned confidently to Regina, "Sure, if your enjoy yourself and you will." Emma bent and picked up the coffee pot, fumbling it back into place.

The impossible smile quirked at her lips, "How can you be so sure?"

Emma noticed the smile, she heard it in her voice and saw it in her eyes. She smirked, proud of herself, "Because you'll be with me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ooook," Emma backtracked, not caring what else they said now that she knew how Regina felt. "You'll be with your son."

"Alright, I'll go."

Emma nodded, clutching her hands around her paper cup in barely contained excitement. "I'll meet you guys around 4 then at your place."

"Why?"

She replied calmly, "So we can all walk over together."

"Why?"

God, she got her all fired up. She wanted to march across the room, pull her into her arms and kiss her senseless. Instead, she took a careful sip of her drink and sighed, "It'll be fun."

"With you?" She hinted.

"With our son," Emma reminded her.

"Alright." The older woman took a last sip of her drink and walked quickly out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

Emma grinned and clicked her heels together with excitement. Regina had made a move again, returning the hug or the kiss so to speak. She'd brought her a hot drink, without any forcing on her part.

Emma sank down her chair, sighing dreamily, and Regina had missed her... or at least her daily cider.

It was beautiful.

XxX

Saturday afternoon arrived quickly and Emma was eagerly ringing the doorbell just before four. She bounced on her toes and clapped her mittened hands together while she waited for Regina to open the door.

The woman was dressed head to toe in black, her only colour coming from a red scarf and matching red lips.

"Great you're ready," Emma grinned, gazing with appreciation at the beautiful woman before her.

"Henry is running a bit late however."

On cue, the boy bounded down the stairs, his snow pants and jacket half done up and his backpack dangling from his hands. "I gotta be ready."

"Ready for what?" Emma asked with a nod at the bulging pack in his arms.

He shook his head violently, making exaggerated eye movements at his other mother.

"Oh right," The blonde nodded, "Of course."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Children, it won't do to be late, especially for the mayor."

Henry stomped into his boots while Emma helped with the zippers.

"Ready!" He exclaimed as he bounded out the door, leaving both his mothers behind.

Emma waited patiently while Regina locked the door and they fell into step beside each other as they walked, casually chatting about their day.

It wasn't long before they reached the centre of town where snow had been piled high around beautifully decorated booths that twinkled with colourful lights. Santas and reindeers were propped among delicately carved ice sculptures. A tree stood in the middle of the square decorated simply and beautifully with only silver garlands and candles.

It was the perfect mix of old and new, of the traditions of winter solstice celebrated in the enchanted forest and the customs adopted during the Christmas season.

Regina stopped for just a fraction of a second as she took it all in.

"It's pretty awesome," Emma agreed, nudging her side.

Henry came running back, talking circles around them. "All right guys, Operation Frosty."

"You got everything?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," He grabbed Regina's hand and tugged her over to a pile of snow that he deemed acceptable.

"Operation Frosty?" Regina raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

Emma grinned, already helping her son pack snow into a base, "There's a snowman building competition."

"And ours is gonna be the best," Henry piped up, "Remember Mom we always made the biggest ones when I was little."

"I bet we still can." Regina never backed down from a challenge.

Emma helped when she could, to prop up the large balls of snow and stick them together, but mostly she was happy to watch mother and son interact with each other. They had it down to an art, packing and smoothing until they had a perfect snowman, an exact frosty lookalike, standing before them

She held back, admiring their work, "You guys are amazing."

Even in the pale dusk, Regina blushed with pride and happiness.

Henry just pumped his fist in agreement and ran off again.

Regina smiled after him, rubbing her hands together and sticking them in her pocket.

"You're cold," Emma noticed. She noticed everything about this woman.

"No I'm fine," She replied regally.

Emma grabbed at her hand, pulling it from the deep pocket of her coat, to study the stylish but thin leather gloves, "Regina. These are horrible."

She tugged her hand back and put it securely in her pocket.

Emma smiled sneakily, "How about some refreshments for reward?"

"Hot chocolate?" Henry came running over just in time.

"Sure kid," Her gaze didn't leave Regina, light eyes boring into dark, "Cider?"

"Yes, thank you."

She noticed as Regina carefully wrapped her hands around the warm paper cup, flexing her fingers as feeling returned.

They perused the stalls with mittens, artfully decorated cookies and Christmas cakes for sale.

At one stall, where delicate silver jewellery covered the deep red velvet counter, Regina was drawn in by a pair of silver star earrings.

Emma saw the spark right away, the slight hesitation in her hand as she reached for them, caressing them with longing. Technically, the fair was Regina's gift, by why couldn't she get her another, "Let me buy them for you," Emma pleaded.

"No," Her hand snapped back, her eyes becoming guarded and half lidded.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry," She hated the harsh words between them. It had been so long since they'd fought, the teasing had come with a softer edge these days.

"Em, I'm sorry."

She spoke the words with an echo of the past and they wrapped around her heart to settle her comfortably in the present.

She continued, "It's not often I find something I like, so I'd like to get something for myself if that's all right." She looked up, "No one's ever wanted to get anything for me before, it just surprised me."

Emma reached out, caressing her arm though her coat in understanding, "Sure, I understand." She nodded at the earrings, "They're beautiful."

A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth, her hand reaching out to caress the cool metal once again. "You think so?"

"I do." Emma breathed, "They'll be beautiful on you...not that your aren't already beautiful...just ...that they'll be pretty."

"How eloquent dear." The soft edged teasing was back and the smile remained as she paid and took the small paper bag and slipped it into her pocket.

Later when they watched a group of snowflakes dancing and the children's choir singing and a soft string quartet playing songs of the solstice, Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, warming one and then the other.

Regina didn't pull away, only sat stiffly watching the performances, but didn't pull away.

Emma insisted on walking them home, still clasping one of Regina's hands in her own.

At the door, she gave Henry a hug, "Congrats on the snowman competition kid, but don't forget to brush your teeth really well, you ate a lot of junk."

He squirmed out of her grasp, "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me," Emma protested, taking a step to go after him

"Leave him Emma, he's fine." Regina slipped her hand back into her grasp, tugging her back to reality.

The blonde's gaze was puzzled, "You sure?"

Regina nodded.

Emma shuffled her feet and swung their clasped hands between them, "I guess I should go then."

"I suppose so." She nodded reluctantly. "Thank you Emma, it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Emma grinned a golden smile that matched her hair, "Awesome, and thank  _you_  for tonight Regina."

"I thought it was my present?"

"It was, but it turned out pretty great for me too." She squeezed her hand in her own mittened one.

"I..Im glad."

Emma took a step forward and Regina took a step back, "What are you doing?"

"Don't move."

"Why?"

"Just don't," Emma stepped forward again, pleased when the other woman didn't move. She wrapped her arms around her, whose arms stayed stiffly at her sides. "Night Regina."

Slowly, tentatively, her arms came to rest on her hips, carefully returning the hug. "Good night Emma."

Emma stepped back and Regina held her arms out, like she didn't want to let go.

She kept moving, back off the step, looking back as she walked.

At the gate she winked conspiratorially before turning away.

 

 

* * *

December 15:  _On the Fourth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

Blonde curls and a bright smile burst through the door, bringing with her a gust of cold wind. "I have a present for you." She called out in soft sing-song voice.

"What now Emma? Have you no tact?" Regina looked up from her computer, shivering from the cold and with delicious anticipation.

"Nope," She saw the smile, the smile that couldn't lie to her, the smile that told her how much the beautiful brunette loved it when she interrupted her day. She sank down in the chair opposite from the sexy Storybrooke Mayor and handed her the oddly shaped wrapped gift.

Regina glanced between the gift and the blonde.

"C'mon open it, I know you want too," She clapped her hands together, her cheeks rosy like a small child on Christmas morning, nearly sick with excitement.

Carefully, Regina peeled back the shiny metallic red paper, folding the tape over precisely. She pulled out what looked like a small silver egg, "It looks like a tiny spaceship form the movie you and Henry like so much. "

"It's a mini speaker!" Emma exclaimed, twirling in the desk chair.

"And what do I do with it?" Regina asked dubiously.

"Listen to music!" Emma spun back around, rolling her eyes.

"I realize that _Dear_ but..." She lifted the speaker helplessly.

"Don't worry I gotcha covered." Emma fished an mp3 player out of her coat pocket, "This can't count as a gift because it's mine from the dinosaur ages but it still works, I promise."

The older woman stared at it puzzledly for a few moments, then took the device from the blonde. She studied the instructions for several minutes, heedless to the other woman who was shaking like a small dog in the chair across from her. Finally, she began to piece the parts together.

It drove Emma crazy to watch the slow deliberate movements of the other woman, she was definitely more of a do-er. For this woman however, she'd bite her tongue and wait, instead focusing on the adorable way she scrunched her nose when she was thinking.

After what seemed like an eternity, a tinkling jingling Christmas carol began to hum from the speaker and a wide smile crossed the brunette's face. "I love this song."

"I know, Henry told me," Emma's impatience melted away at seeing the pure happiness spread across the older woman's features and her shoulders relax.

"He did?" She dragged her attention from the apparatus. "When?"

"Yesterday, when he came over for the afternoon."

"He was so happy when he came home yesterday, He's always so happy when he gets home from being with you," She whispered wistfully.

Emma reached out, "You know he spent the entire time talking about you."

"He did?" Her dark eyes snapped up, hope lighting a fire in them.

Emma nodded, "We were picking out songs for you, I just happened to learn a whole lot about you at the same time." She leaned forward conspiratorially, her elbows resting on the desk, "He's your son Regina, he knows all your dirty secrets."

"What is he telling you?" She asked, pride and nerves mixed in her voice.

"All sorts of things," Emma winked.

"I'll have to have a chat with him." She teased, smiling softly and tapping her heeled boot to the tune.

"Too late, I know all."

"You're bluffing." The brunette studied her carefully.

"Nope, I even know you crave pink marshmallows around that time of the month."

A brilliant blush spread across olive skin, "He didn't say that."

"He did." The blonde chuckled.

The next song washed over them, interrupting their laughter. Regina put her hand to her heart, "Oh, this is just perfect."

"He said this was your favourite," Emma murmured.

"It is," Her gaze lit on the speaker with reverence.

"He said you could play it on the piano." Emma mentioned softly, her voice filled with unrestrained hope.

"I can...or could... it's been a few years since Christmas was normal and I'm not sure if I can remember."

"Maybe you can try? For Henry? And me?"

"I suppose I could." Her fingers began to move across the desk, carefully picking out the notes on an imaginary keyboard. "For you?" She asked absentmindedly.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to hear you play." Her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of the other woman, her cheeks flushed with happiness, and at the thought of the beautiful image in her mind of Regina sitting at the piano.

"Thank you."

The next song soothed over the small speaker, filling the room with slow melody.

Emma came around the desk and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Regina looked flustered for a second, but then stood up, smoothed her skirt and stepped into her arms. They stood stiffly at first, Regina's hands barely grazing her waist but then, as the chorus began, she relaxed and looped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma sang softly in her ear in a surprisingly sweet voice  _"Drivin home for Christmas with a thousand memories. T_ his is my favourite Christmas song," She admitted.

The information had come so easily from the usually closed up woman that Regina looked up, stumbling slightly.

Emma kept them moving smoothly around the marble floor, continuing her monologue, "I guess it shouldn't be... I mean I had no one to go home to at Christmas but I always hoped you know that I'd have a family someday and it gave me hope and it's pretty too you know," She trailed off, shrugging with slight embarrassment.

"It's very nice," Regina agreed, her hand coming to cup her cheek, "But Emma you don't have to go anywhere this year...to find your family."

The blonde shook her head, "Yeah, I know it's totally weird to like this song, it makes no sense at all..." It dawned on her, looking down at the woman in her arms, that she'd misunderstood. Of course this year she didn't have to go anywhere... of course, her family was right here.

All too soon the moment was broken with  _Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer_  and Emma pulled away to jump around and play the air guitar while she sang.

"Really Emma," Her words held soft teasing, her mouth held a smile and her hand reached out and held the blonde's in her own.

"It's a funny son! Henry loves it!" She protested, trying to tug Regina into her gyrating dance.

Regina tugged them the opposite direction, pulling them towards the desk to forward the mp3 player with a dubious look.

Emma harrumphed, settling herself at Regina's side, "So you like your present?"

"It's very thoughtful, it'll help with the paper work. Thank you." She gave a her a look, soft and sweet as the next sentence came flowing out, "Perhaps you could come over this evening for dinner?"

For once, Emma was speechless even if at the same time she wanted to jump in the air and yell from every street corner that Regina had invited her to dinner. "Thank you, that would be great."

"I'll be expecting you at six."

Emma stepped forward and wraps her in a hug, pleased that this time Regina doesn't step away, "I'll be there." She decides to take her chances and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, "See you."

"Bye..." She called after her, her hand pressed to her cheek as the blonde walked away.

* * *

 

December 16:  _On the FIfth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

Regina opened her mailbox to find yet another oddly shaped package, the tape falling apart in the cold.

Clutching the soft parcel to her chest, she looked up and down the street in search of brilliant blonde curls. When she saw no one, she stepped back into the house to open the parcel. It was already falling open, revealing colourful wool, and her curiosity did inevitably get the better of her.

She folded the paper carefully before taking a good look at the rainbow gift before her. She laughed out loud, "Oh Emma, what have you done this time."

Was this the actual gift, or was this perhaps part of a larger scheme. She never could tell with that infuriating and admittedly adorable woman.

She tucked the gifts into her bag and quickly made her way to Emma's office. Her heeled boots sounded on the linoleum, making her feel powerful, confident and sexy. They always got people's attention. The woman in question was sitting at her desk, looking quite seriously at a stack of papers before her head snapped up and a grin replaced the frown.

She pulled the present from her bag and waved it in front of Emma without a word of good morning, "What is the meaning of this Emma?" There was no malice in her voice, no wariness, only a soft edged excitement and curiosity.

"It's a hat," Emma drawled, leaning back in her chair in a silent invitation for Regina to step closer.

"And mittens!" She announced, waving them just under her nose. Her voice rose, nerves getting the better of her.

"Yup," The blondes grin stretched impossibly wider.

"Why?" She lifted the mittens inquisitively. Her initial reaction faded as she came to understand the gift. The colours were outrageous however, what  _was_  Emma thinking.

"You're cold," Emma got up and walked around to meet her, taking the digits in question into her hand. "God, Regina your hands are like ice."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're always shivering or trying to warm your hands, I see you when you walk into Granny's."

"These are hideous, outrageous," She whispered, revealing the reasoning behind her hesitation.

"They're colourful." Emma insisted, "It's so grey here in the winter, we need some colour."

"But there are so many colours," Regina continued to protest, though weekly. The blonde was wearing her down, winning her over. She was powerless to stop her and didn't want to even if she could.

"Yeup, isn't it great." Emma ginned, swinging their hands between them.

"But why?" Regina tried one last time.

"Its cheerful!"

"Not on my head."

"Nope, on your hands too," Emma laughed, squeezing them affectionately.

"Miss Swan..."

"How about a thank you?" Her hands were warm now, and Emma traced a smooth line from the tip of her finger to her wrist, where her pulse fluttered and jumped.

"Thank you," She mouthed, unable to speak the words.

Emma took the hat from her hands and pulled it over her head, brushing back the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears. "There, you look adorable."

"I am not adorable."

The pout and the protest only augmented the fact. "Yup you are, come on I want to take you out."

"What?"

It was the first time those words has been spoken. They'd spent countless hours now in each other's company, there were extra touches, the hugs, the kiss on her cheek, but they hadn't put a real world definition of their relationship yet.

Emma crossed the line.

"C'mon, we'll just go to Granny's. I'll get you cider and I'll even give you the candy cane from my hot chocolate," She fluttered her eyelashes convincingly.

Regina met her at the line and attentively crossed it.

"That would be lovely," She nodded slowly, "I don't have a meeting until ten."

"Good," Emma grabbed her coat and pulled her own hat over her head.

While her back was turned Regina tugged hers off.

"Regina," She warned, "You gotta wear the hat, and the mittens, that's the deal."

Emma tugged the hat back down over her ears and helped her slip into the warm mittens.

She didn't protest.

Emma held her hand snuggly in her own mittened hand as they headed down the street.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

Regina was feisty this morning and she liked it. "Because I want to," Emma laughed easily, teasing the other woman was so easy. "Why do you have to question everything I do?

"Because I want to," Regina returned.

Emma had to stop to catch her breath form laughing so hard. "You are the perfect woman, you know that right."

She blushed, ducking her head, and tugged them forward.

They burst into Granny's together, their cheeks rosy with the icy wind.

Emma tugged off her hat and led them to seats at a booth in the back. She leaned forward, whispering, "Regina, you can take off your hat now."

"Oh right," She pulled it off quickly and looked around the dinner.

The blonde reached across the table to smooth down her staticy hair. She lingered slightly, caressing a warm hand across the cool skin of her cheek before reaching down to take her hand. "There weren't you warmer?"

"I was, " She whispered, "Thank you."

"Good," Emma let her hand go reluctantly, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention from the townspeople that would scare the brunette away.

They chatted easily as they finished they hot drinks, discussing the town snow removal of all things. Emma did share her candy cane with Regina and the Mayor pertly stuck out her tongue for the other woman to demonstrate the colour.

As they left, it was Regina who pulled Emma's hat over her head before she put on her own.

As they started off down the street, it was Regina who reached for Emma's wool clad hand.

What are you doing?" Emma asked with all seriousness.

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

She was walking on a cloud as they went hand in hand all the way back to the Sherriff station where they said a goodbye with a promise to meet for lunch later.

Their hug lasted a little longer than usual, Emma held on and Regna didn't let go.

Emma was so full with happiness she felt as if the snow would melt around them.

 

* * *

December 17:  _On the Sixth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

At more than halfway through December, Regina had grown to expect a present every morning and to welcome the inevitable intrusion by the beautiful blonde.

This decidedly cold morning, it didn't come.

Her mailbox was empty, there was nothing sitting on display in her office and Emma didn't come bursting through door doors with a rush of cold air.

By lunchtime she was fidgety with anticipation and desire to see the blonde. So she brought the Sheriff a grilled cheese and hot chocolate in hope of reminding her of her present and her presence. She tried to appear as open as possible, worried that her resistance the day before had scared Emma off, she wanted Emma to know that she really didn't mind getting a present every day.

But then they were saying goodbye with a lingering hug, a lingering kiss on her cheek and a promise to talk later.

Still nothing.

When she returned to her office, she had to admit she checked under stacks of paper and in her drawers in case Emma had thought of a hiding place for her gift.

It wasn't that she wanted the a physical object. No. It was how Emma made her feel.

She supposed they didn't need the excuse anymore, something was changing between them.

But it was terrifying. The expectant gift took away some of that fear, giving them a reason to spend time together besides her growing feelings and the intense emotion she saw in emerald eyes.

The rest of her day was dreadfully quiet, giving her more time to think than she felt comfortable with. The mayor left the office well before five, pulling on her hat and mittens for the cold walk home.

When she arrived to a newly shovelled front porch and opened the door, she was surprised to find it unlocked. Henry was supposed to lock it again when he got home, she'd have to have a talk with him.

"Kid, seriously are you done?"

"No!"

"You kept on getting distracted and watching me, c'mon finish the last few questions so we can have fun."

"But Emma," He groaned.

"You mom is going to double kill me...triple kill me."

She heard the conversation echoing through the large house as she removed her boots and hung her coat neatly in the closet. In stocking feet, she padded into the kitchen, entirely unsure what to expect.

Regina was greeted with a colourful chaos of bowls of icing, packages of candies, bags of flour and eggs.

All sorts of ingredients and bowls of several shapes and sizes covered the counter.

Two smiling faces immediately noticed her presence, their eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

"Hello Emma." She wandered over to her son and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Henry, how was your day at school?"

He barely glanced up as he answered, "Hi Mom, it was good. I'm almost done my homework I promise."

The brunette walked up to Emma and bumped her jean clad hip playfully, her excitement getting the better of her. " What have you got for me today dear?"

Emma paused in her ministrations to responded smugly, "Baking ingredients." The blonde continued with an easy, almost absent minded, kiss on her cheek, "I know you've been busy and didn't have time to go out to get groceries...and I really wanted those sugar cookies that you can't shut up about...so I thought we could make them together."

Regina was speechless as she looked around again, taking in the extravagant setup.

"You like it! I knew you do!" The younger woman he did a little wiggling dance and grabbed her hands to bring her in, "I knew you like my gifts."

"I didn't say that." Regina settled in against Emma, her hands resting easily at the curve of her waist.

"I did, I can see it."

"It's all very sweet, I just don't understand why..." Or perhaps she did, she was just afraid.

"Don't you know Regina?"

"Know what?" Her voice trembled traitorously.

"How I feel." Emma spoke earnestly and the words shimmered with passion and devotion.

Regina glanced around the kitchen and her mind flitted though the memories of the past two weeks. "I-... I think I'm starting to."

"Good." Emma's eyes raked over her body, pupils dilating. She gulped and cleared her throat, "So you gonna bake in that or what?"

"I'll get changed," The brunette looked over at her son who was still scribbling furiously, "That' ll give Henry a few minutes to finish his homework and then we can get started."

He nodded without looking up, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth with fierce concentration.

Regina returned a few minutes later in dark jeans and an emerald green sweater.

You could have heard a pin drop in the kitchen.

Emma was drawn to her and she to Emma.

The blonde leaned in, their bodies brushing together, denim and wool. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you dear." She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, pausing to gather her courage, "Thank you Emma."

The grin that spread across Emma's face could have lit up even the darkest of nights.

"I'm ready too!" Henry jumped up at that moment and the two women reluctantly moved apart.

Regina lifted her apron from the hook and tied it around her waist. "Alright then," She decided, "We'll make a triple batch."

She set a bowl in front of each of them and began instructing the two budding cooks patiently. They followed her solemnly, mixing first the dry ingredients, then the wet. Finally, they were rolling out the dough and picking colourful cookie cutters.

They filled the trays with little snowmen, Christmas trees and stars. Henry insisted on making a few snowballs and Emma insisted on making snow caterpillars.

At last the dozens of cookies were baking in the oven and Emma had to catch Regina from escaping to tidy the mess. Their finger intertwined in the simplest and most sensual of gestures. Emma murmured, "Thank you, for doing this."

"Thank you for everything," The older woman looked around at the items spread out around the kitchen.

"It was my pleasure," She brushed flour off Regina's cheek, letting her hand linger.

Even in warm light of the kitchen, Emma could see the blush that crossed her creamy skin.

"Thank you," She stammered, "I should get the bowls soaking in the sink."

"Sure." Emma stepped away and watched the graceful woman move about the kitchen. This was her element, just as much as it was in front of their town, in front of a kingdom.

Henry was eyeing the brightly coloured packages of candies. "Emma, can I uh help?"

"Yeah kid, start throwing those in bowls."

He was practically salivating at the sight of sprinkles, chocolates and chewy sweets.

"No sweets til after dinner though right?" Emma nudged him, "That was the deal."

"Yeah," He nodded absentmindedly.

While the cookies cooled, they mixed icing in green and red and all the colours of the rainbow and Regina showed them how to fill plastic bags with icing for those extra details.

Emma and Henry painstakingly decorated each and every cookie with the most icing and candies as they could manage. Regina finished first, her perfectly decorated shapes lining her tray.

She made them a light dinner to prepare them for the sugar they would surely consume.

Henry munched though his allotted two cookies with gusto before running off to read before bed.

A wide smile spread across Emma's face the second Henry was out of the room, "You have icing on your lip."

"What? Why didn't you say..." Regina looked around for napkin, entirely flustered.

Emma grabbed her hand to still her movement, then leaned forward, softly kissing the icing away.

The kiss was short and sweet, breath catching and eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments.

They shared soft smiles as Emma pulled the other woman to her feet and they began tidying the kitchen. They filled the dishwasher and put away the left over candies in near silence, with only the soft music from Regina's Christmas playlist washing over them.

Emma left that night with a small bag of cookies clutched in her hand when she gave Regina the now usual hug and a kiss on her cheek.

It was Regina tugged her back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Those three seconds felt like a lifetime.

It was the start of something good.

* * *

 

December 19:  _On the Seventh day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

Emma pulled up in front of the driveway at Mifflin and honked loudly. She stood in front of the yellow bug, arms crossed in front of her chest, proudly watching the front of the house for any Mills activity.

Henry came bursting out the door first with his boots untied and no coat.

Regina followed soon after, wrapping her coat around herself and bringing Henry's with her. "Henry, you're going to freeze, put your coat on."

Halfway to the car, Henry stopped and stared, "Emma! That's awesome!" He ran the rest of the way and flew into her arms.

"Hello Emma."

Over his head, Emma smiled at his brunette mother, "Hi, I uh got you something."

Regina looked up at the roof of the car, her eyes not giving away how she felt, "I can see that, a rather large something."

Henry climbed on the back bumper, bouncing a little with, "Can we take it inside mom please?"

"It's your call Regina," Green eyes studied warm brown eyes, searching for a hint of excitement.

Regina folded her arms over her chest, "I'm going to be the bad mother if I say no."

The blonde shook her head, her hair fanning out from beneath her hat, "No, you won't. He's living with you like he wanted, it's your house, your rules, and he has to understand that." Emma tugged at her hands, uncrossing her arms so that they swung between them, "The tree isn't for him Regina, it's for you."

"Real trees are messy," She tried to protest, but her eyes began to sparkle with anticipation.

Emma brought her in to an embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Buuuut real trees smell so good. Just the other day you told me how much you loved the smell of pine and how you used to lie under the enchanted trees when you were a girl."

"That's true," The corners of her mouth lifted up in memory of her childhood.

"What do you say Regina?" Emma nodded at the tree.

"You'll be cleaning it up."

"Deal," The blonde kissed her cheek quickly and turned to Henry, "Ok kid you can stop bouncing now, let's get this thing inside."

Between the three of them, they wrestled the tree inside and settled it on newspaper in the living room.

Together, they trudged out to the garage to collect the various paraphernalia into set up the tree.

Regina rummaged and found the green tree stand and thick red velvet cape that they wrapped around the base. "Why don't you two get the tree standing and I'll bring the decorations in a moment."

"You sure you can do it by yourself?" Emma asked.

"I handled myself for twenty eight years before you came along."

"You're right." The blonde squeezed her arm in apology.

"Emma, I didn't mean to..." Regina looked helplessly at her hands, "I..."

"It's alright," She lifted her chin, bringing her eyes to meet her own. "It's ok. We'll go get that tree standing straight and wait for the incredible hulk."

"I'm not the-"

Emma interrupted her with a soft kiss and scurried off after Henry with the cape in her hand.

Henry and his blonde mother fitted the tree into the stand and struggled to straighten it.

After one overturned vase, scattered snow and a near miss of the window, they managed to get the tree standing.

More or less straight.

Regina entered with her arms full of boxes, "Not bad."

When the blonde turned and took in the sight before her, she blurted, "Wow that's hot."

"Emma!"

"Emma?" Henry asked.

She struggled to backtrack, "Uh well your mom is uh really strong and it's beautiful."

It was a good enough explanation and he shrugged, turning back to study the tree.

Regina set down the boxes, coming over to hiss, "Emma, that was inappropriate."

She whispered back, "Well it's true, you're hot and he, and you, have to get used to me saying things like that."

"Why?"

"Because I plan on telling you all the time."

"Oh," She ducked her head, shyness overcoming the regal woman, "Alright."

"So what do we do first?" A panicked look quickly crossed her face, "I mean I can go so you guys can decorate... I just wanted you to have the tree."

"You're staying," Regina handed her a box, "We start with the lights."

They used only white lights on the tree, that twinkled on and off like the enchanted fairy lights from when Regina was a girl. Next came the decorations, some homemade and others store bought.

Emma stood back, a silver ball dangling absentmindedly from her index finger.

"C'mon Emma put it over here." Henry called, standing on his tiptoes.

"Are you sure?" She glanced over at Regina.

The brunette nodded, "Our tree at home is however we like it. Do whatever you think looks nice."

She hung a few glass icicles from the higher branches, "Like that?"

"Perfect."

At last the boxes were all empty except for one, Emma pointed to it "What about that one?"

"That's the star, it doesn't go up til Christmas eve," Henry replied matter-of-factly.

Later, when dinner was over and Henry had gone to bed, the two women found themselves lying on their backs under the tree, looking up through the branches.

"Is this what it was like?" Emma asked, wiggling closer to the other woman.

"In some ways, yes. But this is much better. When I was a girl, the moments I spent under the tree were my only happy moments and now my entire life is pretty amazing."

"Yeah," She turned her head to study the other woman.

"Yes, a great part thanks to you." The brunette turned on her side to face Emma, her hand resting on her hip in affectionate gratitude.

In her excitement Emma leaned forward and kissed her nose, "You're amazing Regina, god."

As she pulled back, Regina's caught her to bring her in again, her hands tangling in Emma's curls. She pressed her lips pressed against hers, slowly and softly at first and then with more fervor, deeper and harder.

They rolled together under the tree, their bodies pressed flushed against one another as their lips and tongues tasted and explored.

"Ow!" Emma mumbled against her lips, reluctantly dragging herself away. "Ow! I got a pine needle in my butt!"

"What?" Regina struggled to keep her close.

"Regina we gotta move this party, I got a pine needle in my butt." She squirmed away and tugged the other woman after her. "Doesn't mean the party has to end though."

They walked backwards to the couch and they falling down onto it, their lips meeting and limbs entwining once again.

* * *

 

December 20:  _On the eighth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

They were curled up together on the couch watching  _Charlie Brown's Christmas_  in the living room when the doorbell rang.

Regina turned to Emma and then to her son, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Nope, were you?" The blonde shook her head.

She gave them an incredulous look, like who would she be expecting.

The bell sounded again.

Henry scrambled up and ran to the door.

Regina called after him, "Check first!"

"Mom! Emma! It's carolers! C'mon!"

Emma grinned and pushed herself up from the couch. She held out a hand for Regina and helped her up. They moved a little too suddenly and the brunette stumbled into Emma, their bodies fitting together easily.

The mayor blushed at the closeness, reaching a hand to caress Emma's cheek, "Thank you dear."

She kissed her softly, "You're welcome."

Hand in hand they made their way to the front door where they were greeted by a good group of carolers. They stood with Henry between them, their arms around wrapped around each other's waist as the group sang.

Archie led the singers through a medley of songs, each and every person smiling and swaying enthusiastically , that is of course with the exception of Snow and Charming who stood impassively.

In the final song, Regina's husky voice joined the harmony and Henry followed suit.

The Swan-Mills family applauded when the carolers finished with a bow. Regina spoke for them all when she said, "That was wonderful, thank you."

Archie shook her hand vigorously and Grace came to give her a hug, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you dear."

Regina wrote a generous check for the donation collection and the group traipsed down her brightly lit walk, the coloured lights that lined it courtesy of Emma and Henry.

Leroy held back a little, looking shy. "You know the money is great and all, and I know Astrid will be very happy to see it...But do you think you have some lasagna left over?"

"Leroy!" Emma exclaimed

He had the decency to look sheepish.

"That's quite alright." Regina put her hand on Emma's arm and bustled to the freezer to bring back a foil wrapped package.

Emma was still baffled at the nerve of the dwarf but she could tell that the brunette was infinitely pleased that he'd asked.

"Thanks Regina."

"Anytime."

He lifted his hat and scurried off down the street after the carolers.

Emma nudged her, "Why would you say that? He'll be here every night for dinner now."

"I'm merely trying to be nice." Regina insisted.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Emma teased.

"Well you better get used to it, because I plan on being nice more often" The other woman returned.

"How nice?"

"This nice," She reached out and tugged Emma towards her. Her look was almost primal as she backed them into the wall, her knee settling between Emma's legs. She pressed closer, shifting her weight skillfully, as she devoured the other woman's mouth, sucking and biting on her lower lip.

"Hey are you guys coming, we gotta finish the movie," Henry called.

Are you coming Emma?" Her words dripped with desire and innuendo.

Emma opened and closed her mouth dumbfounded.

"Hmmm," Regina kissed her cheek softly, transforming completely into the calm woman she had been just minutes before and headed for the living room.

The blonde shook herself and followed her, hoping that the look on her face didn't give anything away to Henry.

She found him curled into his brunette mothers side and she settled in on his other side.

"You're not very nice," Emma hissed, squirming to get comfortable.

"What?" Henry looked puzzled.

"Not you, your Mom."

"Ok, can I please start?"

"Yes, go ahead dear."

Emma's attention stayed focused on the brunette the entire time. She laid her arm across the back of the couch and began to play with the other woman's hair and massage her neck.

Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths, and her eyes rolled back.

Her gaze turned to Emma.

Two could play at this game.

Their son was none the wiser, skipping up stairs when the movie was finished, "See you tomorrow Emma!"

"Bye kid."

They flew to each other, each gambling for dominance, tongues probing and hands roaming.

Regina moaned, her hands clutching at Emma's shirt, tugging it free from her jeans.

The blonde pulled back, resting her forehead against Regina's and caressing her sides slowly, calmly. "Regina, we can't. "

"Why not?"

"Were not ready." Emma shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "I care about you Regina, a lot. I don't want this to just be a physical sort of relationship that's over before New Years."

"Really?" A mixture of shock and hope flooded across her face, "All people ever want is a physical..."

"I'm so sorry," The blonde dropped a kiss at the corner of her mouth, "But I want more."

"I...I'm not sure how I feel."

"I know, that's why we're gonna stop here tonight." Emma sat up slowly, patting her hair into place, "We'll figure it out ok?"

"Sounds wonderful." She breathed, hope swimming with innocence in her eyes.

This was the side Emma loved to see most of all. Not because it was the soft, sweet side of Regina Mills but because it was the side she guarded. Her powerful and confident shell was something she showed the world.

Emma loved that side.

She'd fallen in love with that incredible woman.

But inside, with Henry and now with Emma, she'd show her the innermost thoughts and desires.

It was the greatest gift she could ever imagine.

As they made their reluctant goodbyes Regina grew serious, "Did they just come because of you?"

Emma looked shocked, "No! I mean, I mentioned to Archie that we'd be home tonight if they wanted to stop by, but Regina, it was by their own accord."

She looked doubtful, "Did you ask them? Force them? Threaten them?"

"No. It wouldn't have been a gift to you if I'd done that. I wanted to show you that they care about you Regina. They see you Regina, or at least they're starting to see you like I see you and it's a wonderful sight."

A soft smile melted away her apprehension, "I hope they don't see me exactly how you do."

"Why?"

"Because I have the feeling you imagine me naked more often than not."

The blonde chuckled guiltily, "I guess you're right I wouldn't want that either."

"Thank you for the gifts Emma," She gave her a final lingering kiss, "You gave me so many this evening."

* * *

December 22:  _On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

With just a few days before Christmas the schools were out, most people had already begun their holidays and those who were working had next to nothing to do. People bustled down the streets laden down with bags and carrying platters of food. Christmas music flooded from every store on main street, bringing cheer to everyone.

The only calls Emma got were to wish her happy holidays and even Leroy was on his best behaviour, so the crime in the town dropped to zero.

Henry wandered in halfway through the morning, after Emma had already finished writing her Christmas cards, had a handful of cups of coffee and had begun to work on a masterpiece doodle.

"Hey kid, did you sleep in?"

"Yeah Mom let me, but then I got bored at home so I came here." He shrugged out of his coat and sank down across from her.

"Cool." She picked up her extravagant doodle, "It's pretty quiet around here too."

He studied it, turning it around and around. "Hey is that Mom? " He pointed to a stick figure holding hands with another stick person.

"Yeah and me." Emma nodded, " And look there's you."

He folded his hands on the desk, looking serious, "Look I know you guys are kissing and stuff."

"Hey Henry, if it's weird because we're two girls or just anything you can talk about it."

He gave her a look like she was crazy, "No whatever. It's just that she doesn't have anyone to stand up for her, so I am. She's finally happy now and if you hurt her then..." He trailed off and continued softly, "I just got her back, I just found you. I really want us to be a family but I can't lose either of you."

"Oh Henry," Emma picked her words carefully, "I can't promise everything will be fine because I can't tell what the future will bring. But I think your mom and I, we're ready to really do this, be together. I care about your Mom...I love her."

"You do?"

"I do."

That seemed to satisfy him and he relaxed. "Wow, you better have gotten her a good Christmas present then. "

Emma laughed at the simplicity of young minds, "I did."

"Can I see it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. "

"You're no fun," He pouted.

"I'm so much fun, c'mon help me with this," She nodded at the paper before her.

They drew together, chatting and laughing through the rest of the morning. Their stick figure family went on a tropical vacation, they went to Europe, they went skiing.

The real family brought Regina lunch.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them, "Thank goodness you're here, I was going crazy."

"Are you super bored?" Henry asked.

"Yes, "she admitted.

"I am too," Emma greeted her with a quick kiss, setting down her cider, "This town is at a standstill. "Around her sandwich she asked, "Can you just go Regina?"

"Yeah Mom can you? Please?" Henry turned warm brown puppy dog eyes on his mother.

"I suppose I could."

Emma walked around behind her and began to massage her shoulders, "For the safety of this town I demand that the Mayor take the afternoon off."

"And the sheriff?" She asked hopefully.

"The Sherriff should do a patrol this afternoon."

Henry groaned, "Aww but Emma it's not fair."

"I'm sorry kid."

Regina rolled her neck, relaxing into Emma's hands, "She'll be over for dinner later ok?

"Yeah?" The boy looked between the two looking for confirmation.

"If she'd like to."

"Yes!" Blonde mother and son cheered.

"Alright then," She chuckled.

As Emma left she heard Henry plotting, "Mom can we go Christmas shopping? We gotta get Emma something really awesome this year."

XxX

She spent the afternoon shovelling peoples walks and hanging up sting after string of lights for the citizens of Storybrooke.

When she rang the bell at Mifflin street, she was left standing at the door for several minutes with no answer.

Deciding to take her chances, she pushed open the door to be greeted with the sound of a Christmas carol.

The piano.

Regina.

She followed the sound to the back of the house where mother and son sat on the piano bench.

Son sat on his hands, leaning into his mother's side a look of complete peace relaxing his features.

It was the mother that had her gasping at the breathtakingly beautiful sight. Her dark hair shone in the warm light and moved about her face with the vigour at which she was playing. She sat gracefully, her back perfectly straight, her hands floating across the keys and her entire body swayed with the sweeping melody.

Regina smiled at her over Henry's head, but she never stopped playing. She nodded at the bench beside her and Emma came to sit, their legs barely brushing.

The blonde wanted to stand back and watch, to see the graceful player in all her glory, but then sitting beside her, she was overcome with an entirely different experience. The woman was vibrating with raw energy that emanated for every fibre of her being and it swept over Emma beside her, tethering her to the music and to her very soul.

Smoothly, Regina finished a more traditional Christmas song and began to play the unmistakable Huron Carol.

She began softly at first, turning first to Henry and then to Emma, treating them to a look of pure joy and fervent love. Then the melody turned haunting, darker, louder and deeper. Tears glistened in her eyes as she played, though she never missed a note.

Her hands rested on the keys as the final note resonated about the room, and long after.

Emma managed to clear her throat, speaking past the lump that formed there. "That was beautiful Regina."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for sharing, " Emma squeezed her thigh lightly.

"Yeah, thanks Mom, it's been a long time." He nudged her playfully, "Now it feels like Christmas."

"You know what else we need?"

"No way!" He jumped off the bench and came around to pull Emma after him. "Ok we're ready."

The brunette began to pound out Jingle Bell Rock and Henry launched into a wild dance.

"No way!" Emma echoed and mimicked her son, and joined their voices in song.

 

XxX

 

When Emma left that night, she handed her a tiny wrapped cylinder.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"Open it when I go ok?" She swept her in for a smacking kiss, "I'm way too excited and I don't want to give it away."

"But..."

"You'll understand tomorrow." The blonde shook with excitement and kissed her again quickly, "Night! See you tomorrow!"

She danced out the door, quickly closing it behind her.

With that introduction, Regina quickly tore back the paper. Inside she found a cherry chapstick with a scratched note wrapped around it.  _Use it wisely, you never know who you might meet._

* * *

 December 23:  _On the tenth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

Regina took a last look at herself in the mirror, applying a coat of cherry chapstick over her bright red lips. Her deep green dress was warm, made of the softest wool, and was paired with a thin black belt. The Christmas spirit of a certain blonde was clearly rubbing off on her.

She pulled on her coat and settled her new hat on her head. She hadn't protested since the first day, because like Emma said, it kept her warm and so did the knitted mittens.

Deciding that it was Emma's day to start their day off with warm drinks, she hurried straight to the mayor's office. Sure enough, she found the other woman lounging in the chair in front of her desk, a soft smile playing across her face when she caught sight of the brunette.

"Hey gorgeous, nice hat."

Regina quickly tugged it off, patting her hair into place as she approached.

"You're cute. " Emma stood up and pulled her into her arms, the smile on her face only growing. "Hey, look up."

She did.

"You didn't..."

Regina didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Emma covered her mouth in a sweet good morning kiss.

"Mmmm you taste like cherries." The blonde tugged her in again, meeting in a heated embrace.

"Thank you for the lip balm," Regina murmured against her upturned lips.

"You're welcome." She kissed her again quickly, "I have to run but I'll see you later."

The brunette snaked a hand beneath her jacket, fingers dancing across the inch of bared skin of her back., "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry, I have work to do, wouldn't want a reason for the mayor to fire me." Emma stood on the chair and took the mistletoe down, "Just so that no one gets any ideas."

"They wouldn't dare." She called after the blonde as she settled her desk, her lips pleasantly swollen, tasting of cherries and vanilla.

 

XxX

 

At lunch time, after another slow morning, Regina stopped in at Granny's to order hearty stew and fresh rolls to go.

They no longer questioned when either the Sherriff or the Mayor came in ordering for two.

"Thanks granny." She bustled out the door and was seated in Emma's desk chair when the blonde walked in from her patrol a few moments later.

Her cheeks were rosy from the brisk wind and that same wind had tossed her curls into a wild tangle, only amplifying her natural beauty. "Hey, this is a nice surprise."

"I brought you lunch."

"Thanks," The blonde stepped forward eagerly to open the bags.

It was then that Regina stood up and pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the light fixture.

Emma grinned and stepped into her arms, allowing Regina to tug her down for a searing kiss.

"Your nose is cold," The older woman practically giggled.

"Thanks," Emma breathed, burying her nose in her hair. When she'd warmed up, she peeked up at the mistletoe, then back to Regina. "You do know you can kiss me any time you like."

"I know," The brunette purred, "But this is much more fun."

it was more fun, to see the brunette reaching out to her. It filled her heart with such warmth, something that to her greatest fear and greatest hope, felt a lot like love.

She opened the hot container of stew and dunked a corner of bread in it, sighing at the heavenly rich warm smell and the savoury taste. "God I shovelled so many walkways today, I so need this, I'm exhausted. But," She swallowed and continued, "At least I'm getting paid more than five bucks an hour."

"My hero, my Emma Swan, saving the citizens of Storybrooke one shovelful at a time."

"Your Emma Swan?"

The brunette nodded, "Do you want to be?"

"I'm all yours."

With one last kiss, Regina stepped up on a chair and took down the mistletoe. She echoed Emma's words, "I don't want anyone getting any ideas."

Emma grinned stupidly, "See you later."

 

XxX

 

Emma and Henry tore into her office that evening, dripping snow over the sleek marble floors.

"Mom, we're starving."

"We thought we'd go to Granny's tonight, she's making spaghetti and meatballs."

Henry smiled widely, "It'll save you from cooking, please mom."

"I can't say no to spaghetti and meatballs."

Once on the street, she took Emma's hand while Henry bounded ahead in the snow, aiming snowballs at fire hydrants as he passed. They tinkled though the door and Henry rushing to claim their booth, he wasn't about to take any chances on losing his spaghetti and meatballs. The two women followed more slowly, stomping their boots at the door and pulling off their knitted caps.

Ruby sauntered by, snickering, "Look up ladies."

They complied, only to be greeted with the site of waxy green leaves and white berries.

Emma lifted her hands defensively, "It wasn't me I swear." But, following tradition, she leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Regina's cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" The brunette chastised. She captured her lips with her own, plying her mouth with a soft kiss.

The diner whistled and whooped as the two women pulled apart and moved quickly to their table. They sat together on one side of the bench, Emma's hand resting comfortably on the other woman's thigh.

Henry occupied the other side, giving him space to use the condiments on the table to help act out the story he was telling.

"I guess we're out," Emma whispered, the surprise at the other woman's public display of affection evident in her voice.

"We've been out for some time dear."

Her hand stilled their slow, lazy caresses, "Are you ok with that?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice."

"But..."

Emma was drowned out by the pulsing beat of  _I kissed a Girl,_ prompting Regina to roll her eyes, "I'm most definitely alright with everything, except for this music. Ruby!"

 

XxX

 

They arrived home and trudged to the living room, Henry still singing Ruby's song.

The two women paused in the doorway, Emma nudging the brunette to look up at the ceiling.

"I did that," Emma admitted, blushing and pulling Regina in close to kiss her softly.

Henry backed out of the room, "I'm gonna do my homework upstairs."

"Hey kid," Emma called after him.

He safely covered his eyes before he looked back, "What?"

"Wanna watch a Christmas movie if you finish early?"

"Sure."

Emma gulped and turned to Regina, "If that's ok with you?"

"It's fine."

When they were alone, Emma pleaded, "I'm sorry, if I overstepped."

"No don't be, he's our son, you have as much say as I do." Regina tugged her over to the couch, hooking her index finger through her belt loop.

"It's your house though," Emma insisted, absentmindedly playing with the other woman's hair.

"For now," She nodded.

"Yeah? What?"

"Yes dear, he and I will have to get used to you making decisions around here."

"I won't let you down."

"I know."

They curled together on the couch, watching the tree lights blink on and off.

Not too much later, Henry called from the doorway, "Can I come in?"

"Of course dear."

She barely finished her sentence when he came barrelling into the room to squish between his two mothers and turn on the TV in one smooth move.

"Bed time is still at nine," Emma reminded him.

"Ok," He found the recorded movie and Burl Ives began to sing Silver Bells, welcoming them to the North Pole.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand appreciatively, warmly, lovingly.

And so, after a wild night, the Swan-Mills family settled in to watch the little reindeer save his friends from the abominable snowman.

* * *

 

December 24:  _On the Eleventh day of Christmas my True Love gave to me..._

"Emma."

Emma shivered, those two syllables falling from bright red lips never failed to bring her to her knees. "Yes?" She was embarrassingly out of breath.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas Eve with us...with me." She couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'd love to," Emma grinned, "In fact, I was already planning on it."

"You're just full of yourself aren't you," Twinkling dark eyes met emerald.

"Nope, I just know how to woo a girl." Emma helped her into her coat and buttoned it deftly.

"I suppose you do." Jealousy, green and bright, swam in her gaze, "How many girls have you wooed Miss Swan?"

"One."

"One," Regina mouthed.

"Yup, " Emma nodded, "You."

The poised regal dark haired woman practically melted right there in front of the City Hall. "Good answer," She teased, though her voice was husky with deep sincerity.

"It's the truth," The blonde snagged her hand and led her towards home.

"Do you need to get anything from the apartment?" Regina glanced behind her.

"Nope," Emma smirked, "I brought everything I need with me."

"You are so..."

A quick kiss ended her sentence, "I know."

Regina pushed open the front door and Emma called out, "Henry we're home!"

"We?" The boy slid into the hall, "Oh hi guys."

"Henry, would you like to help with dinner?"

"Yes!" He grabbed Emma's hand, "Oh Emma you're gonna love it. We make everything white!"

"White?"

"Like all our food is white." He explained, rolling his eyes at her stupidity.

"Why?"

"Because when I was little, it still hadn't snowed on Christmas Eve so we made all white food in hopes that it would convince the sky to snow."

"Oh cool, makes sense." Emma nudged him towards the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Nope," She laughed, nudging him in the ribs again, "You guys are crazy but I love you."

He ran on to the kitchen but her offhand comment had Regina stopping in her tracks.

Emma walked back and grabbed her hand, unaware of her reaction, "C'mon Regina, what are we making?"

She stared, blinking quickly to clear her vision. "Uh we're making mashed potatoes, fish and cauliflower with mozzarella."

"Sounds very...white."

Their white dinner eaten, they sat down before the tree to eat their white desert, angel food cake with vanilla ice cream.

They bustled about, Regina and Henry bringing their presents down from their rooms and Emma emptying her bag of gifts under the tree.

Henry took both their hands, "This is great guys, look at it."

"It's pretty awesome," Emma agreed

"But its missing something," Regina reminded them.

"The star!" Henry ran and got it, presenting it to his mother.

Emma held onto her nervously, as the brunette stood on a stool to reach the top of the tree and slip the star onto the uppermost branch.

Before they could settle in again, Emma called out, "Wait." She pulled a small square box from beneath the tree, "I got you something."

"But its Christmas Eve, you can't open a present." Henry protested.

"This is something special for your Mom."

He squealed uncharacteristically, "Is it a ring?"

"Henry!" She pushed him off the couch, "Shut up!"

"That means it is!"

"It's not, Regina it's not." She grew serious, "I'm sorry if you really wanted or were expecting a ring but I mean..."

Regina reached out, placing a finger against the blonde's lips, "It's alright Emma, I wasn't expecting anything."

'Oh good...I mean not good because you...but It's good..."

Henry snickered from where he was on the floor, "If this is how bad you are at giving a normal present we're gonna have to start practising now for when you propose."

The blonde was blushing a deep red that matched Regina's sweater, "Can she just open the present now."

Regina complied, peeling back the wrapping paper to reveal a white box, then white tissue paper and then a sparkling white snowflake.

"Oh Emma, it's beautiful."

Emma stammered, "It's an ornament to commemorate our first Christmas together, you and I, and also our first Christmas as a family." She hung her head, letting her hair fall over her face as she continued, "Snowflakes are supposed to be unique. You're a snowflake. Our family is a snowflake. Beautiful and one of a kind."

Regina's eyes were wet with tears when she brought Emma out from the cover of her hair to look at her. "Thank you Emma, it's perfect."

Henry giggled, "It was super corny."

Regina chuckled, "It was, but it was perfect."

He rolled his eyes and came back to sit between his mothers. He wiggled for about a minute and a half, before he asked, "Do you think I can go to bed now?"

"It's barely nine," Emma protested.

"Yeah but Santa will be here soon," He replied matter-of-factly.

They cut up carrots and put out a plate of the sugar cookies that they'd made. Henry made up instructions so that Santa would share the carrots among the reindeers properly and not leave anyone out.

Both mothers kissed him goodnight and he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of instantly falling asleep.

They stood at the top of the stairs, just inches from each other.

Regina whispered, "Do you wanna help me?"

"Help you with what," Her eyes flicked to full lips.

"Santa's gifts."

"Oh my god really," Emma's excitement got the better of her and she pulled her into her arms, twirling her around.

Soft melodic giggles echoed though the hall, "Of course."

Regina led her to the walk-in closet in her room, drawing back a row of summer dresses to reveal the brightly coloured packages. Together they lugged them downstairs and placed them strategically around the tree.

"That's it?" Emma asked, "We were Santa?"

"Yes dear."

Emma hummed.

"That wasn't exciting enough?"

"It... " She glanced over at the pile of presents beneath the tree and the bulging stockings on the mantel,"...It was awesome."

The brunette drew her in, kissing her temple, "Shall we go to bed? He may be a teenager now but I can guarantee he'll be up before the sun."

"I'm sleeping with you?" Her eyes widened comically.

"If you'd like to."

"Wow. Ok. Wow."

"You don't need to pretend to look so shocked, I know this was your plan," Regina took her hand and began to led her up the stairs.

"You caught me." Emma pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "That's why I packed my best snowmen pyjamas."

* * *

December 25:  _On the Twelfth day of Christmas my True love gave to me..._

A warm gangly body landed on her, jolting her from sleep. "Oof," Emma groaned, swatting haphazardly at the offensive weight.

"Oops," Henry giggled, wiggling between his two mothers, "I didn't realize you were here."

"Sorry kid..." Excuses and apologies multiplied on her tongue.

"Don't be! You're the best Christmas present ever! Right Mom?" Even in the low morning light his eager grin shone bright.

The brunette kissed her son's hair and reached for Emma's hand, "It really is."

The boy bounce up and down, shaking the king size bed in his excitement, "So can we go down stairs now? I've been waiting for hours already!"

"Yes, we'll meet you down there in a minute."

He scrambled off the bed, tangling in the heavy duvet for just a moment, and then he was out the door, "I'll start the coffee!"

"I love you Henry!" Emma called. She rolled, drawing Regina into her arms, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss just beneath her ear. "Mmmm, and you...Morning beautiful."

"Good morning, dear and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Regina." She continued her journey, kissing along her jaw line. "You know last night was amazing."

"We didn't..."

At long last Emma dropped a quick kiss on her naked lips, "I know and it was perfect. Just being with you, just holding you is perfect. If I could spend every night for the rest of my life with you ...like that...I'll be the happiest girl in the world."

"I guess I'll just have to get used to you stealing the covers then," Regina teased.

"I so didn't!" Emma looked around, patting the duvet into place.

"You did." Regina flipped them so that she straddled Emma's hips, "But I'll gladly let you steal the covers every night for the rest of my life if it means I get to spend my nights with you."

"That was really sweet," Emma grinned, staring up at her.

"Good," With one last kiss she slipped from the bed, "Let's go see if Henry hasn't exploded form excitement."

They found Henry sitting cross legged in front of the tree, two cups of coffee before him and the stockings laid out.

"Are you ready or what kid?" Emma laughed.

"There's coffee, " He pointed out, "Now can we please start."

Regina took a grateful sip and nodded slowly.

The second she did, he dumped the stocking and hastily began unwrapping the tiny gifts that spread out around him.

Regina was a little more methodic in her task, taking out each little gift and unwrapping it before she moved onto the next.

Emma just stared at the green stocking, embroidered with a silver E. "Regina, when did you do this?"

The brunette looked up from the toothbrush she'd just unwrapped and smiled, "I have my ways."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she stroked the deep green velvet. "This is the best present ever."

Henry snickered, "You know you can open the stuff inside too right."

"Oh right," Emma copied her son and dumped the entire contents on the floor before her. She squealed with every gift she unwrapped, from the deck of cards to the tiny can of gourmet olives, from the toothbrush to the Clementine orange. "Regina, this is amazing! Henry did you help?"

"Yeah, I picked out the chocolates and the little flashlight. They'll help you at work."

"Good picks bud."

"Thanks," He glanced impatiently at the presents still beneath the tree.

"Go ahead Henry," Regina urged.

He flew to the tree, pulling a present for each of them. "Ready? One. Two. Three."

They tore into the wrapping paper, that is with the exception of Regina who carefully peeled back the paper and folded it into a neat rectangle.

Henry jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, "Yes! I wanted this book! What did you guys get?"

"A box of grape candy canes."

"Truffles."

He glanced between them, "Can you share?"

Emma stuck one in her mouth, then offered it to Henry.

"Ew! Gross Ma!"

"Well you asked," His blonde mother stuck out her purple tongue at him.

He rolled his eyes and headed back to the tree to pick the biggest gift he could find. He ripped at the paper, sending it flying, "Oh wow! An Iceflyer 3000! From Santa!" The boy pulled the sled from the box and abruptly sat on it, "This is amazing! I bet it will go so fast, can we please go this afternoon? Please!"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he grabbed another package from under the tree and tossed it to Emma, "Ok cool, it's your turn."

"From me," Regina murmured.

When she revealed a sweater, the blonde pulled it on over her PJs and teased, "I guess now that I'm dating the mayor I have to dress well."

"It can't hurt." Regina winked, reaching for another gift, "Here, this one is special."

Taking the words to heart, Emma carefully unwrapped a simple black picture frame. It held a picture of a baby Henry, Emma and her parents, Henry and his two mothers. But it was the last picture that caught her off guard, Emma gasped, "Regina, this is beautiful."

"Henry took it a few years ago.

It was simple; green grass, blue sky and a beautiful woman. A candid shot where the brunette looked relaxed and happy, her head tossed back with carefree laughter.

Emma held it to her heart, "I love it. It's so going on my desk at the station. "

Henry piped up, "I helped pick the pictures, Mom never thinks she looks good in any picture. She's crazy!"

"Yeup, she totally is," Emma dropped a kiss on the top of her head on the way to the tree. "Ok, my turn to give my presents."

Eagerly, the brunette unwrapped a small box to reveal a silver star necklace.

Emma rose on her knees, blurting, "It matches the earrings you got! I think..."

"It does, it's beautiful."

Emma blathered on, "It's just that I wished on a star and I found you and Henry and you're just the light of my life...And I'm being corny again but..."

Regina leaned forward, silencing her with a quick kiss, "Thank you Emma."

Emma was silent for barely a moment before she was handing Regina another gift.

"Oh, it's just the one I wanted," Regina began to flip eagerly through the hardcover cookbook.

Henry rolled his eyes yet again, "You know you can just get recipes from the internet."

"She likes to write notes in the actual book," The blonde defended.

"I do, thank you."

Emma nudged her affectionately, "You know, I figured since I'll be over here for dinner every night I can be your test subject for all the recipes."

"So you're just inviting yourself over?" The brunette teased.

"Yeup, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. "

"I want," Replied fiercely.

Me too!" Henry flung himself on his mothers and they rolled, tickling and giggling amongst the discarded wrapping paper.

It was remarkable how quickly they fell into step together, Emma, Regina and Henry. It felt like they'd been moving towards this moment, this smorgasbord of love, for months or years rather than just a few weeks.

Perhaps they had in fact been wandering, zig-zag fashion, into this relationship for years.

Perhaps, all they needed was the push of a little Christmas magic to open their hearts and their eyes and let them be stop denying their true feelings.

* * *

December 31:  _A Gift for the New Year_

Emma swooped in the door with a rush of blowing snow, juggling paper bags in her arms, with sparkling cider for the grownups and sparkling grape juice for Henry. It was her first New Years not drinking herself into a stupor or going to bed at eight o clock to pretend that the night didn't exist. Usually, New Years Eve was a reminder that she was alone, and that there was a fresh chunk of three hundred and sixty five days all ready to begin, in which she'd be completely and utterly alone. On this howling cold night, she was only filled with warmth and hope, she wasn't alone. She had a family and she had friends who loved her. She called into the bubbling warmth, "Regina honey, I'm hoooome!"

She meant the words in a teasing exaggerated display of affection, but at the very heart of her words was truth.

She was home.

The brunette hurried into the hall, her heels clicking festively to match a sleek black dress. "Thank goodness you're here."

She kissed her quickly, missing her lips entirely to meet her jaw, and bustled off with the bags.

"But babe..." Emma watched her hips sway in the tight dress and long legs accentuated by her heels as they disappeared into the kitchen. She was proud of herself for finding everything on Regina's list and she wanted her promised reward. She tugged off her boots and hurried after her, hoping for a little one-on-one.

Her vision tunneled in on wavy black hair, framing a pale face that was filled with nervous happiness. Full red lips called her name, drew her closer. She slipped behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "Mmm Regina, you ran away before I could tell you how beautiful you look." She raked her teeth lightly across the exposed skin, "But maybe now that I'm right here, I could show you."

"Emma," Regina hissed.

"Mmm you're sexy." She tried to turn her around, bring their mouths together, but at that moment she noticed a stunned Astrid, standing in front of the fridge with a glass of water clutched in her hands. She stood perfectly still, as if that would somehow make her invisible. Emma cleared her throat and smoothly straightened, though keeping her arms wrapped around Regina's middle. "Hey Astrid, what are you doing here?"

The normally exuberant woman was entirely speechless, her eyes darting to the living room in hope of being saved.

Emma now realized the volume and the quantity of voices and laughter that filled the house. They most definitely were not alone.

Regina replied calmly, "We have visitors dear, our party of three has grown."

"Oh cool." Emma deflated a little, thinking that she should have brought more sparkling drinks and more chewy bread. She couldn't have known of course, but still felt as though she had failed the other woman. She wanted this night to be perfect.

Regina caught the tension and the glance at the paper bags, "Don't worry, we'll be alright. " She turned in Emma's arms and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips this time, "Thank you.'

It turned out that with the promise of lasagna. Leroy and Astrid had showed up with good hearts, empty stomachs and sheepish grins.

Jefferson and Grace had arrived earlier, per Henry's request.

Before Emma could catch up with the blossoming crowd, Granny and Ruby arrived to get the gossip first hand.

Belle and Gold were dressed to the nines when they stopped in to wish their friends and confidants a Happy New Year. They were cheered and jeered on their way to a secret but evidently romantic night on the town.

Even Snow and Charming begrudgingly popped in for a little lasagna and stayed for some time before they went to have their own private countdown.

The warm bodies and laughter that remained, even when every morsel of lasagne had been eaten, gathered to watch the ball drop in New York City on the TV.

Emma and Regina stood in the doorway, taking the chance for a little privacy and at the same time watching the room full of people that had so easily found their place in the lives of Regina Mills.

Regina whispered, "I never imagined so many people would be in my living room."

"It breaks my heart that you would think that," Emma murmured.

"You know it's true." Regina shrugged.

She nodded, "I do, I just wish it wasn't."

Regina shook her head, her eyes sparking with grateful happiness. "I'm just forever thankful that they're here now."

The people piled on the leather couches cheered along with the crowd on TV as they began the countdown.

Ten

Emma reached for Regina's hand, squeezing it affectionately.

 _This is it_ , she thought.

Nine.

Eight.

They stepped into each other's arms.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Regina lay her head on Emma shoulder, breathing deeply with satisfaction.

Four.

Three.

She kissed her neck.

Two.

She lifted her gaze to meet Emma's, years of memories swirling in her eyes.

One.

Happy New Year!

It was time.

Time for a New Year, time for a new chapter of their story.

Time for a family.

Time for, "I love you." They murmured those three little words to each other for the first time before closing the distance between them in a sweet soft kiss.

Henry came running over, pausing for a fraction of a second to mutter  _ew_  before crashing into them and hugging them both. "Happy new year Moms."

"Happy new year Henry."

Regina pressed a kiss to his temple and Emma ruffled his hair.

He groaned and patted it back into place with a flushed glance back at Grace.

Reluctantly they stepped from each other's arms and made the rounds with sparkling cider toasts, from dwarves to fairies to mad-hatters and werewolves. Everyone pulled Regina into their arms with kind words and genuine smiles.

When they were more or less alone again, standing together behind the couch and watching couples kissing and proposing on television, Regina pulled a small silver key from her pocket. "It's my turn to give you a gift."

"Regina." Emma glanced around, but everyone was so enthralled with each other, they were on their own.

"It's a key to the house." She replied matter-of-factly, tugging the star keychain from Emma's back pocket and slipped it on.

"Regina, are you sure? I mean you don't think that we're moving too fast." Emma took the keychain back, gazing at the shiny silver key reverently.

"No we're not, I...I'm already years too late."

The blonde set down the keys and pulled her into her arms, settling their hips together. She brushed her thumb across her lips before replacing it with a breathy kiss, "I didn't want to push you."

The older woman chuckled, their bodies vibrating together, "Yes, yes you did. But it was just in time."

"Really?"

"Really." Regina reassured her, kissing her softly.

Maybe it was fast, maybe it was years too late, but it didn't matter because it just felt right

Henry popped up, his cheeks flushed with excitement. He nearly spilled his glass of grape juice in his eagerness, "Hey, did you give it to her?

His brunette mother nodded, "I did."

"Awesome!" The boy pumped his fist in the air, fortunately not the one clutching his wine glass, and wiggled between them.

"Awesome," Emma agreed and placed a smacking, sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Awesome," Regina chuckled, the word foreign on her tongue.

With friends and family filling their lives with laughter and love, their time was now.

They began as a tumultuous snow storm, with sharp words and violence.

Then the wind died down and a brilliant canvas of white snow became a basis of peaceful coexistence.

The first mug of hot apple cider was the catalyst, the tiny snowball that grew into an avalanche of love and devotion.

Now and forever.

* * *

~*~ Fin ~* ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this story from 2013 over to this account :)


End file.
